Way too Complicated
by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite
Summary: Hillary doesn't have a date to the Fireworks. Leo and Nico both want to take her. What could go wrong? Well... it's complicated. Rated K plus because plus signs are fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! sooo this is the fanfiction... i hope you like it :)**

**(oh, and don't worry, the next chapters will be much longer since this is just the prologue)**

**Disclaimer: if i owned PJO, Leo would _totally _be with Piper**

* * *

Prologue (sort-of)

**Hillary's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, but not from a bad dream.

Looking at the clock, I panicked even more. Megan would be here any minute. And not just her, her _and _her hair supplies.

You might be asking, "What event is so important for you to prepare for and all that?" Well, only the most horrifying, terrifying, revolting thing any camper at Camp Half-Blood has ever faced.

Finding a date to the Fireworks.

**Leo's POV**

Today was the day, the day of the Fireworks. A time for having fun, watching a cool firework show made by yours truly, and flirting with hot girls.

Now, as much as I loved hanging with the ladies, I had had my eye on one in particular for quite some time. She was a daughter of Hermes, cute brunette with a sweet personality. And I was ready to work my magic on her.

I got up and started combing my curly brown hair, while flirting with myself and flashing my abs at my innocent cabin mates in the process.

"Eww Leo, put a shirt on!" my 9 year old sister Annie wined while covering her eyes with her hands. Please, like that's ever going to happen.

After I was done combing I took a shower, combed my hair again, put some cologne (and eventually) a t-shirt on, and headed out the door.

I was about to ask out one of the most beautiful girls at camp, and her name is…

**Nico's POV**

I woke up, late as usual, and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day. The day I was going to ask out the girl of my dreams.

I have had a crush on her ever since she stepped in camp 5 years ago **(A/N: all three of them are fourteen/fifteen) **and instantly wanted to know her, as did everybody else. She was so extroverted and bubbly, it wasn't soon till all the boys thought she was the cutest demigod ever.

Though to even get close to her, you had to go through her brothers, Connor and Travis. They were accepting of many people, but I was too afraid to even think about being rejected. So I settled with watching her from a distance.

But all that was going to change today, because I was going to ask her to the Fireworks. During breakfast. In front of everybody. She has to say yes, its fool proof.

As I got dressed I decided with black leather pants with a CHB tee. Normally I wear all black, but this is a special occasion.

Me, Nico Di Angelo, the most introverted person in the world, was going to take the love of my life to the social event of the season. Who, you ask? Only the prettiest daughter of Hermes ever…

**Leo & Nico's POV**

… Hillary S. Teal

* * *

**Happy Independence Day :) (and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter**

**(written with the help of the amazing I am Bianca daughter of Hades)**

**Disclaimer: Ha-ha very funny, halloweens over.**

* * *

Chapter 1 :)

***5 days before the Fireworks***

I woke up to Connor, and Travis, in their underwear, tickling me.

"Stop!" I shouted while trying not to laugh (though it was very hard). "I'm going to wet myself!"

"Do we look like we care?" Travis said, and tickled me even harder. Wow guys, very mature.

"Connor" I looked desperately at my brother "help me." He sighed and got up, dragging Travis with him. Hopefully to go put on some pants.

They did, and when they got back I finally looked around the room. Nobody was there. All the bunks were empty, and I was pondering whether I slept in or not.

Travis shouting from the bathroom soon answered my question. "Better get going sleeping beauty, you're going to miss breakfast."

Sleeping Beauty was my nickname ever since I came to camp. It was because I wasn't use to getting up on a scheduled time and was always sleeping in. In fact, I still do it to this day. For example, I had just done it.

"Crap" I muttered as I ran out the door. Mr. D was going to get me for this one. Why hadn't they waked me up sooner?

Thankfully I made it to my table just before Chiron started role call. Surprisingly, Connor and Travis made it too.

As I was eating I saw a familiar face walking towards my table. It was none other than Megan, daughter of Athena.

**(A/N: this part was written by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades, not me)**

"Hillary!" Meg grinned as she came over to the Hermes table and gave me her customary greeting hug for female friends. "You'll never guess-"  
"Hey! No greeting for your old best friend?" Connor crossed his arms with a grin.

Megan rolled her eyes, "Hi, Connor."

"Aw, no hug?" Connor poured cheekily, sending ripples of laughter through the table.

"Well, you can have one if you're a girl." Megan chuckled.

"Hey! Now you have to kiss me as compensation for not greeting me properly AND calling me a girl." Connor grinned wickedly and high-fived his brother.

"I didn't call you a girl." Meg was unfazed.

"But you implied it." Connor replied smartly.

"Implying isn't the same as saying it to your face."

"But you still have to kiss me."

Then the whole table started to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Meg bit her lip, "No."

"Yes!" Connor stepped directly in front of her persistently.

"No 'yes'."

"No!"

"Yes!"  
"No 'yes'."  
"No no yes."  
"Then yes!"

"No!"

"Just kiss me and get it over and done with."

"Not a chance."

"We all know you can't resist me."

"Watch me."

"Come on. We all know you're just saying that." Connor took a step closer to her.

"You wish."

"All the time."

"You do?"

"You wish."

"Oh, I do."

"What? Really?"

"You wish."

"All the time."

"Face it, YOU'RE the one who can't resist me."

"Okay, I give. Now will you kiss me?" Connor was barely a foot away from kissing Megan.

Megan tilted her head to the side as if to consider. "I lost my interest. Better luck next time."

Connor backed away with a crooked grin, "So, there is a next time?"

Megan gave an almost identical grin, "We'll see, Connor."

**(A/N: now I am writing)**

"Well" I said with a slight smirk "that was interesting." Though really it wasn't. Connor had been flirting with Megan even before I came here. Then again, they are one of the only girl/boy best friendships maintained at Camp Half-Blood.

"Eh, been there done that" she said while swatting the air with her hand. "The point is, you'll never guess what I just did!"

I smiled. Her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. She just had so much excitement for everything! "What?" I asked with interest.

"I finished it."

My smile grew wider. "Really?" I knew that she was referring to her novel. She had been writing it ever since she came to camp. We had both been waiting for this moment anxiously. "Can I read it?"

She had her notebook out and held it protectively. I know she would potentially murder someone if anything happened to it.

"It's okay, I completely underst-" my sentence was cut off as Meg quickly spotted Leo Valdez, and went over to talk to him. Probably about their next big project.

And thus I was left to eat my cereal.

* * *

"No" I stood beside the lake, tapping my foot. "I'd rather die."

Percy laughed and tried to push me forward, failing miserably. "Your gonna have to or else."

"I can't Percy" I huffed.

"Why?"

No, I was _not _going to tell him. What exactly? Let's just say it's girl issues…

"Percy, I just can't" I sighed. I wasn't going to argue any more. I wasn't going in, and that's final. Besides, I ran out of tampons.

He looked at me with disappointment. "You know you could just ask for swim less-"

"NO PERCY! I'M NOT GOING IN AND THAT'S FINAL!" I exploded at him, earning weird looks from my cabin mates. Whereas Percy looked shriveled up and dead.

"Okay" he whispered with a mute expression. Poor him… he looks really scared. (mission accomplished)

"It's okay Perce" Connor said from his canoe.

"Yea" Travis said snickering "it's _that _time of month."

I couldn't believe those nincompoops! Any good brother would have the common sense _not _to tell any _boy_ that their sister is on her period. Plus it made me blush scarlet. Why, if Meg was here…

I now noticed that Percy was gone. _I wonder where he has ran off too…_

My thoughts were confirmed as a smirking Percy came back with a small, slender object in his hands. It couldn't be. But then again, it had to be.

He tossed the tampon in my hands, keeping the same expression. "You know, I'm such a good friend."

I was about to question him when he picked me up in the air and started carrying me towards the water. No.

"Percy, Perc-AAAHHH!" he was throwing me into the water. He was _throwing me into the water!_

I was submerged in a cold, wet sensation as I climbed back to land.

"You know," Travis was trying not to laugh "a good friend sits with you beside the canoe lake at that time of month."

"But a _best _friend" Connor had already started to chuckle "throws you a tampon and pushes you in!"

I then understood what to do "you know guys, you're actually right." I redirected my gaze towards Percy. "You are truly a best friend. Give me a hug!"

The whole cabin laughed as I chased Percy around the lake, arms open.

* * *

**XD i couldn't resist putting in the good/best friend quote there**

**oh, and review :)**

**(Also, as you might have noticed my pen name is iamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, there is also a i am bianca daughter of hades, i am hazel daughter of pluto, and i am reyna daughter of bellona. I am searching for Leo Valdez! if your iamLeosonofHephaestus PM me!)**


	3. Chapter 3: i run over a mystery

**hey! i haven't seen you guys in a LONG time! how's it been XD i bet you thought i forgot you (well, you thought wrong!)**

**so, this is the chapter! i hope you enjoy!**

**Deticaction: this chapter (and the next) is deticated to I am Bianca daughter of**** Hades**

**Disclaimer: no, i am not a middle aged man from texas or something, and i _don't _own PJO**

* * *

It was right before dinner when I ran into the boy.

Now it wasn't on purpose! I was just walking, well running, to my cabin to get changed into some dry clothes and BAM! I was propelled to the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay?" I frantically asked the person I had just run over. "I really didn't mean to hurt you." I helped him up quickly and looked him over. He didn't seem to be damaged badly, so that was good.

Once I had dusted myself off I finally got to get a look at this person, who turned out to be a boy. A very attractive boy if I do say so myself. He was Italian, with black hair that swept just over his eyes, and warm but intense black eyes. Now that I noticed those eyes were looking at me with a horrified expression.

"Oh, sorry" I sheepishly smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Hillary, I don't think we've met before." The boy had the same look in his eyes but shook my hand. I smiled and tried to get some more out of him. "What's your name?"

He started but stuttered as he talked, but his eyes became gentler. "M-my name is N-Nico." The gears in my head turned as I realized that the name was oddly familiar. "Wait, are you the son of Hades?"

He looked up and smiled a bit. "Yeah, son of the death dude, pretty sweet" and chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle with him. How could I not have met him before?

"So, how come I haven't met you before?" I said while looking at him. He looked kind of worried, as if he didn't want to answer. Although he shrugged it off completely as he answered the question.

"Question is, why haven't I met you before?" He said while raising his eyebrow. I chuckled again, there's his Italian suave!

I was about to answer when a certain friend of mine walked up to us. By the look on her face she was both amused and excited. I resisted the urge to laugh and turned to her. "Hey Meg."

***Nico's POV***

"Hey Hillary" the girl apparently called Meg said. "Who's this?" she said while gesturing in my direction. I couldn't help but notice she was examining me as she looked in my direction. Great, first she ruins the moment and then she starts looking me over as if I'm a pet? That's a great first impression. But then again, running someone over isn't a good first impression either.

I opened my mouth to begin but Hillary beat me to it. "His name is Nico." I smiled and waved at Meg as she pursed her lips. I couldn't help but notice the tone in her voice as she asked, "Is this a new friend?"

I was about to shake my head when Hillary grinned and nodded in enthusiasm. Meg grinned someone evilly and walked up to me. "Well, I'm Meg. So I guess you know Hill now." She nodded towards Hillary and as I turned too, Meg shoved me forward, coincidentally in the direction Hillary was in. Luckily Hillary caught me before I fell.

Meg was laughing like crazy, she could obviously tell I was blushing. I sent her a silent glare as she stopped so she could breath. "All you need is a little push!" she laughed and grabbed Hillary's wrist and started to walk away "but we need to go. Bye!"

I waved goodbye and walked back to my cabin. My mind was reeling. Had I just found my true love at first sight? Well, I'll have to find out.

***Meg's POV***

I was still laughing as I dragged Hillary with me to the mess hall. People were already starting to sit down and eat. I set her down at the nearest table and stared at her suspiciously. She looked at me funny as I rolled my eyes. "He cute" I thought while recounting our meeting. "Nice eyes, good hair. Your opinion?"

I smirked in satisfaction as I caught Hillary with a tinge of pink on her cheek, something she was obviously trying to hide. "Wait!" I gasped dramatically for effect. "You like him!"

Hill blushed while talking a little too fast. "No! I mean, not really. I've hardly even met him but he seems like a good guy and such. I mean I suppose if I had known him longer I would consider-" I stopped her sentence with a determined glare. She finally sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe a little."

I squealed in delight and hugged her tightly. Hillary chuckled lightly as she tried to shake me off. I pulled back and smiled wide, which I assumed creeped her out. "Well, now you're going to thank me for what I'm planning to do with you tonight" I said gleefully as my friend game me a puzzled look. I heaved a sigh and told her of my amazing event planned.

"We are going…to the mall!"

* * *

**hehe, next is the MALL SCENE!**

**review! PLEEZ! *Piper eyes***


	4. Chapter 4: the mall part 1

**HHHEEEYYYYY! BIANCA I FINALLY UPDATED! :D BE PROUD OF PIPER!**

**XD hey guys, so i'm posting this at like six in the morning (because i start school today) vs sunday or something. so you guys are pretty damn special...XD**

**detication: to Bianca, hopefully she won't kill me for not updating this sooner :P**

**Disclaimer: no, i do not own PJO *mutters* stupid**

* * *

Mortal malls were bigger than I expected.

Connor scowled as he looked in Leo's direction. "What is _he _doing here?" Meg rolled her eyes as she stepped through the double door behind me. "Uh, because he's my friend and we had a deal?"

Leo smirked and answered after her. "It's obviously because I'm more awesome. Duh." I smirked as Connor scowled more. Why did Meg even bring him?

Leo shrugged off Connor's glare and proceeded to walk through the doors himself. But as soon as he opened the door, Connor slammed it shut, smirking. I slightly chuckled as Meg grabbed me and pulled me into the direction of all the shops. I have to say, looking at the quantity of them, this was going to be a long night. We'd most likely be in bed just before lights out, _if _we're lucky.

I tried to focus on one shop to go in first, but there were so many. Also, I didn't know many stores, I looked over to Meg in hopes she would know a store.

"Look! It's Forever 21!" Meg said as she and dragged the boys and I into the store. I've heard Meg talk about this place before. Apparently it was very popular in the mortal world, although it didn't look all that important on the outside.

After looking at some outfits for 20 minutes, I decided to check a different store. "Hey let's go check out another store," but Meg was already ahead of me. "Come on Hillary!"

"Okay!" I said, "Just let me pay for this!" I shouted and grabbed the first thing within distance of me, Leo's wrist. Go figure. I grabbed his wrist and took him to the clerk's desk. He was groaning of course.

"Oh" the lady said as I paid for my item. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! I mean, he isn't" I said really fast. I hoped Leo couldn't tell I was heating up.

The lady had a different posture then. She leased forward casually and almost examining him. "Shame..." Whoa! Was she flirting with him? He was like five years younger than she was!

I quickly grabbed my change and darted out of the store, with Leo following. We found Meg and Connor sharing a milkshake by the cafe. "How sweet is that?" I couldn't help wondering as I walked over, trying to act as casual as possible. But Meg caught the act.

"What happened to you two?" she asked nervously. I looked over to Leo to see he was slightly pale...and green. That wasn't good.

"Oh...a 20 something year old was just flirting with Leo."

"Oh."

We stood there in silence for a few more minutes until Meg snapped a finger in Leo's face. "Oi! Repair Boy!"

Leo blinked, shook his head and cocked his head to the side. "Whoa, am I really just too sexy?"

Meg and I tried to suppress our laughter while Connor frowned and grimaced. I chuckled again and decided to get some ice cream with Leo.

Suddenly, I saw a figure coming towards me, and I fell down. I felt like I had just rammed into a brick wall. As I got up I saw I had dumped my ice cream all over his shirt, and he accidentally got some on mine. Well Meg's, and she didn't look happy about it.

I finally looked at the person who ran me over "I am so sorry..."  
He looked at me, apologized himself, and walked off. That was, interesting.

After collecting myself Leo and I finally decided to go find Meg, apparently she had wondered off with Connor somewhere. We finally found them talking to each other by the water fountain.

"So Meg, where to next?" She began her sentence but was cut off by someone shouting her name. I turned around to see a group of three...attractive boys walking towards us. I looked back to Meg but couldn't help but notice that Connor's expression had changed into something of a scowl.

"Meg! Is that you?" one of the boys's asked as they came to us. He looked very cute, with straight brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a graphic t-shirt on that had some complicated math phrase on it that I couldn't understand, but it went well with the splash of freckles all over his nose.

Meg looked confused for a minute, but then her eyes lit up. "Andrew? Is that you?" He nodded and flashed a dazzling smile, much to Connor's ever-present annoyance. Meg, however, didn't seem to notice as she leaned in and gave him a hug. "How long has it been?"

"Too long" he said returning the hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Meg said and directed her attention towards me. "And this is my friend Hillary." I nodded and held out a hand, which he shook and turned his attention to his friends. Who I seemed to have forgotten were even there.

First he pointed to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had board shorts and a white tee on. He struck me as the stereotypical surfer dude. "This is Cole." He smiled as I shook his hand.

Then Andrew turned to the other guy. "And this is Jack." He smiled and saluted towards me. He had skinny jeans and a NY t-shirt on, striking me as a spunky kind of guy.

"Nice to meet you all" Meg said turning to the guys we had. "This is Leo and-"

"Connor" my brother said while reaching forward and shaking his hand rather roughly "her boyfriend. And I'd appreciate if you'd quit flirting with her."

Meg looked at him awkwardly and cleared her voice. "Connor, they're just my friends, like you are?"

Connor changed posture and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I knew that...I was just joking!"

"Shame... say, Meg, have you ever had a boyfriend in the past few years?" Jack asked curiously with a grin.

"Nope," Meg answered, sounding chipper, "Never had a boyfriend and never been kissed."

"What?! Now Jack and Andy owe me twenty five bucks each." Cole laughed airily.  
"You guys were betting on me?! Why you little...BASTARDS!" Meg lunged at all three of them to throttle their throats.  
Connor pulled her back, "Geez, chill! You don't have to act like an uncivilized barbarian."  
"I'm surprised you even know those words."

"Guys, let's just get back to shopping or something" I said as I dragged Meg away from the boys, who were both freaked out and amused. Meg muttered something about boys that was oddly colorful, but obeyed.

* * *

"I can't find anything!" Meg screamed and kicked Leo in her frustration.  
Leo winced and opened his mouth to protest but Connor cut in, "Sorry, she's not fully trained yet."  
Meg threw Connor a dirty glare, "Then YOU find Hillary's and my dresses for the fireworks."  
"You look fine in anything." Connor muttered under his breath genuinely, looking away.  
"I canNOT believe this. They have loads of shops and yet-"  
Hillary interrupted hopefully, "Maybe we can go in shorts and t-shirts."  
Then Meg started fake-sobbing, "Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent, little Hillary! You're still so oblivious to the normal world! Finding the right dress is essential. Now why don't you three go over to Charlotte Russe and call me when you find something interesting. I'm going to H&M to see if I can score anything."  
"Wait...you're going alone?" Connor asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Obviously." Meg said impatiently.  
"I'm going with you." Connor said, taking all of Meg's shopping bags.  
"First you go psycho on my mortal guy friends and say that we're dating. Now, you're acting like my dad. Seriously? What next? You're not going to go all sister on me and start talking about nails and boys and manicures and things like that, are you?" Meg snorted, taking some of the shopping bags out of Connor's hands.  
Connor gave her 'a look'.  
"Fine! Come if you want! And you two," Meg faced Hillary and Leo, "try not to get lost...This is a big mall."  
"We won't." Leo said, annoyed, "Mom."  
"If I was your mom, Leo..." Meg narrowed her eyes scarily which caused Leo to chuckle nervously.  
"But you're not." Connor reminded her, trying hard not to add 'thankfully'.

Meg huffed and dragged Connor into the shop, leaving Leo and I to check out the other. "C'mon" I said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into Charlotte Russe. "Let's get this over with."

Once we stepped inside I immediately walked over to the dress department. In my opinion they were all a tad too short, and tight. I decided to try some on anyway, for Meg's sake. I scanned the rows and picked up a blue zip back skater dress and went to the dressing rooms.

After a few minutes i came out and looked in the mirror. I have to admit, it didn't look half bad. But it wasn't my style. I went back to go change into my regular clothes. But before i could, Leo stopped me. "Here, try on this" he said and pushed me into a room. I looked down to see he picked a rather short pop color open-back dress. i slipped it on and came out for Leo to see. It was barely covering my butt and every few minutes i had to pull it down.

Leo smiled and clapped. "You look great." I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror. No way was Meg going to let me where this. I looked at him and smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" He said while rubbing the spot i hit. "What was that for?"

"For being a boy" i simply stated while heading back to change. In less than 5 minutes i was out and ready. "i don't think i should shop here. ever." Leo nodded as we walked outside to our designated meeting place.

"That's interesting, they aren't here" i said while furrowing my eyebrows. Meg usually doesn't take that long to shop in one store. Leo tried to help by suggesting "maybe she went to a different store?" I nodded as he continued. "Do you know what store she might be at?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe we should check a map." I then proceeded to look around, as did Leo. we went on like that for about 15 minutes until Leo stopped me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I sighed and face palmed. "Yep. We're lost."

* * *

**LOL THEY'RE LOST! XD**

**review and all that good stuff! :P :) :{D**

**-Piper**


	5. Chapter 5: The mall part 2

**Ello! I updated! YAY! put your pitchforks away because you have more words to read! *happy staying alive dance***

**anywho...enjoy reading! especially you Bi! because i know you were on the brink of possibly killing me! **

**yep, HAVE FUN!**

**also, i'd like to mention that almost all of my chapter are co-written by my scenewoman I am Bianca daughter of Hades (there, i gave you credit)**

**so yeah**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the stores mentioned, nor PJO**

* * *

"What do we do now?" I asked Leo as we both sat on a bench outside the Meg and Connor free H&M. They were completely out of options. I've never been to a mall, and Leo can barely navigate a person to the bathroom. Why did this have to happen?!

"I don't know, but I need a Starbucks" Leo said and got up, walking to the map again. Like that would help us. I sighed and gave him a frown. "What?"

"Starbucks? At a time like this?" He nodded and I scowled. "Fine, but if we have to spend the night here at least you have your _coffee. _And that's all that matters when you have to hide from the night guard in the mattress store."

"Glad you see it my way." Leo winked as I rolled my eyes and walked behind him to Starbucks. I'm not surprised if we end up going to McDonalds. Scratch that, it would only make him happier.

"There is i-WOAH!" Leo pulled me to the ground as we crouched by a plant outside the store. "Do you see that?!"

"What?" I said irritated. I was actually starting to get hungry, and a nice cake ball was waiting for me inside those door, with only Leo in my way. "Is there something inside?"

"Yeah, and check out who is is!" He said and pointed out two people snuggling by the fake fire while they sipped some cappuccinos. It wasn't just anyone though. It was...

"No WAY" I said, almost falling over Leo. "Is that Meg and Connor?!" He smirked at my reaction and stood up. "Why are you getting up?"

"Because I'm going to question their...'friendship' and open up the suggestion for a romantic honeymoon" Leo said and walked over, me trailing behind again. This should be fun.

We walked into Starbucks and sat on the couch next to the couple. "How's it going guys?" I asked as Leo smiled. "Looking cozy over there. Enjoying your drinks? And the fact that you left us for about half an hour?"

Meg shrugged. "You could've just looked at a map. Besides, I was in need of a pick me up." Yeah, because we haven't tried that before. I huffed and glared at my brother, who looked oddly happy.

Leo spoke up as if reading my mind. "Why are you so happy over there Connor?"

Connor smiled gleefully, "We got a great deal on the drinks!" Leo and I simultaneously looked over to the specials and read the neatly printed words 'Lover Bird Discount'.

"Oh...i see how it is" I laughed as Meg slightly blushed.

"Anywho..." Meg said with a grin that slightly scared me. "Shall we continue shopping?"

Oh joy

Meg may be a little crazy about finding the right clothes. But when it comes to accessories, she was basically unstoppable. It was scary, really. Especially when she get's to Accessorize.

And that is why I am here, feeling scared but appreciative, as I scanned over some of the bracelets.  
Meg, however, was holding up three or four necklaces at the same time and all of them were extremely fashionable and chic. Connor winked at me and grinned.

Uh oh. I think I know what this means...

He silently sneaked behind her and enclosed his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "So? Which one do you like better?" he asked softly into her ear, smiling flirtatiously.

Barf! That is very disturbing to see...

Meg's expression darkened as she promptly elbowed him in the stomach, very hard, with a murderous glare. "Look, Connor. I only let you come because you SAID you'd behave and you already messed it up TWICE!"

Connor winced a bit and released her quickly, laughing weakly. "Sorry! But you didn't have to elbow me THAT hard." HA! He had it coming!  
I'm such a nice sister...

Meg smiled sweetly, "Well, that's true. But I DID. And I won't hesitate to do it again..."

"Okay!" Connor said while putting his hands up in surrender. "I promise never to do that again!"  
Meg smiled triumphantly and leaned closer towards him. "Good. But just so you know, i like your arms around my waist."

Wait, what?

Meg turned around and chuckled at Connor's confused face, no doubt mine too, before returning back to a sparkling  
bracelet. I shrugged my discomfort off and tried to locate something of my own. Soon enough i found some pretty earrings on display and started making my way towards it.

As i walked over to it i couldn't help but notice Leo tagging along. I turned my head to him "anything you need?"  
He shook his head as i turned back to the earrings. They whereas bright green with some purple and they were just beautiful. But as soon as my mind wandered off the necklace i realized that Leo had managed to slip his arms around my waist.

I turned around abruptly and smacked the back of his head. "OW!" he said while rubbing the bump forming. "What was that for?"

I smirked as i walked away from him back to Meg, calling behind me. "Take my advise, never use my brother's techniques."

"It usually ends up backfiring," Meg added helpfully.

Connor pouted, "But you just said you liked my arms around your waist!"  
Meg laughed with an annoyed hint, "It's called irony."  
Connor pretended to be ignorant, "Never heard of such thing."  
Meg smiled swiftly, "I'm not surprised."  
I sighed, glaring at Leo slightly,"You're gonna have to make up for this!"  
Leo smirked cockily, "Bring it on!"  
I exchanged an evil glance with Meg and said, "How do you feel for a makeover?"

"I want a hat!" Connor said.  
"A hat? Like the ones Santa wear?" Leo raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
"Like the ones your BOSS wears?" Hillary smirked, stifling a giggle.  
Meg just looked at Connor up and down, sizing him up, "Don't you already have baseball caps?"  
"Yeah...but I want something special for special occasions." Connor said stubbornly.  
"Special occasions? Connor...you don't have a date, do you?" Meg started smiling slyly.  
Connor crossed his arms, "I don't have to tell you."  
Meg looked unfazed, "I'm your best friend. I want to know who my best friend is dating and make sure she gets a pretty dress too."  
"She already HAS a pretty dress in mind, I'll bet." Connor smiled wistfully at the distance.  
Leo and Hillary shared 'a look'. Could it be?  
Meg raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"  
"Because I know her." Connor replied simply.  
"Then what's her style?" Meg narrowed her eyes, as if envisioning this 'mystery date' of Connor's.  
"Um...it's just pretty and fun." Connor shrugged.  
Leo let out a long whistle with a fleeting glance at Meg, "You got it bad!"  
Meg chuckled, "I agree with Leo. Hm...how about a fedora? I personally love fedoras since they're always so classy yet casual!"

"YEAH!" Connor said a bit too gleefully as he high-fived Meg. Leo couldn't help but raise his eyebrow suspiciously. "What?" Connor asked innocently. "Did i do something wrong?"  
"Dude" Leo said. "A fedora? Like Perry the Platypus?"  
Connor thought for a moment before grinning. "Yeah!"  
"Fine then" Leo smirked at Connor's new girly-ness. "I'm just gonna call you Connor the Platypus from now on."

Meg and I shared a look and suddenly burst out singing. "Du bi dubi du bah. Du bi dubi du bah. Agent C!" We all started laughing as Connor did a little pose. "So a fedora it is?"

Leo, Meg, and Connor all said simultaneously, "YES."

"Well" I announced before Meg interrupted me.

"Time for shoes!"

We groaned all the way.

"LOOK!" Meg pointed at the most beautiful pair of Roman sandals ever made. "It goes with your dress!" She rushed off to claim it as the rest followed tiredly, dragging multiple shopping bags.

Unfortunately, just when Meg first touched the pair of shoes, another lady grabbed it, but luckily, Meg had a strong hold on it and will probably NOT give up on it easily...

And THAT may also be one unlucky problem.

"Excuse me, I got it first." Meg said politely with steely eyes.

"Nuh-uh, sista. You get your paws off of MY shoes and maybe you will get your own style instead of copying ME." The woman about twenty years old scoffed obnoxiously. Meg reeled back and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Everyone knew what it meant...

"I'm sorry but you were mistaken. Everyone saw that I got the shoes first."

"Well, big deal! I had thought of buying it WAY before you have lain eyes on it!" The woman flipped her hair like stereotypical mean cheerleaders did. A small crowd was already gathering around the two.

"And where's your proof of that? You know, if you were thinking of buying it so much, you should've carried it around you. And if thinking about something makes it true, well, I was thinking about WORLD DOMINATION and do YOU think that's going to happen? Nuh-uh. I don't care, but there are eyewitnesses who saw me getting the shoes first and YOU don't have any proof that you though about buying these shoes first. It's conquer or die, hun, might as well accept I got these shoes FIRST. And-"

Connor leaned in and whispered some frantic words about 'not drawing too much attention' and 'not revealing demigods' as well as 'no stabbing mortals in public'.

"What? Does your boyfriend think I'm right TOO?" The evil woman smirked.

Meg just smiled sweetly in a completely evil and scary way, "Actually, I'm going to let you have these shoes. Apparently, we've all been taught to be nice to the ELDERLY." The woman gaped at her, speechless, as the crowd whistled and cheered.

With one last smirk, Meg strutted out the shop with all of us walking with her. Leo whistled and pumped his fist in the air, shouting 'Team Meg' in chants along with Connor. Meg and I laughed as we high fived and went to go find the last but most essential piece of the puzzle yet. The dress.

"No, Connor! You can NOT see what I picked out for her. It's going to ruin it all!" Meg held the bags to her chest protectively. We had finally finished shopping and had gotten back to camp just before lights out. We would've been back earlier if it wasn't for Leo getting stuck in the revolving doors, but oh well, what can you do.

"I don't see the point of hiding it. We're all going to see it sometime!" Connor crossed his arms persistently. It's too late for this. Why can't he just pester her tomorrow?

"No! It will be jinxed that way and it won't be as amazing as it's supposed to be! You know, I spent a lot of time on finding IT? So you are most definitely NOT going to see IT until the fireworks!" Meg finished decisively. Good for her, can I go to sleep now?

"Speaking of the fireworks...who are you going with?" Connor asked, trying to look as unconcerned as possible, but we all knew that he was basically asking her to go with him.

Meg shrugged, not noticing the change in Connor's behavior, "Oh, just some single gals who don't want to get a date before the fireworks. They say when you don't have a crush, you should keep your options open in case someone looks especially fine but you have a date. So, I'm just doing it like every other time. Dateless, free, and happily single."

ooh! Rejection!

"Oh... Say, what color are you wearing to the fireworks?"

Meg raised an eyebrow and said in a low voice, "You'll just have to wait until then to see."

As she left for her own cabin Connor gave me a hopeful look. "Did you see that?"

"Why yes Connor" I replied nodding as if talking to a toddler. "I did see her reject you. Anything important you take from that?"

"No, silly. It means she's not going with anyone! That gives me the perfect opportunity to use some of my moves on her!" He ruffled my hair and stepped in the cabin, which annoyed the heck out of me.

Travis was the only one awake when we walked in. "Where did you two go off so late?" I yawned and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Just shopping for the fireworks."

"Oh" Travis said and leaned forward while grinning. "Tell me about it."

I groaned and slammed the door, hearing lots of obnoxious laughter on the other side.

* * *

**They're finally out of the mall! yay!**

**ugh, now i have to write a whole new chapter DX this might take a while guys **

**hehe, only joking**

**ADIOS! ;{D**

**-IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite**

**...who has finally updated :3**


End file.
